


I'll Stand By You

by ih3artgerm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ih3artgerm/pseuds/ih3artgerm
Summary: No matter the amount of research you've done in your life, with Hanji or by yourself, nothing could have ever prepared you for the sight that greeted you."What in the world is going on here?"
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Hanji Zoe & Reader, Hanji Zoe/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	I'll Stand By You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct continuation of a previous story called Letters to You. It's also the ending of a trilogy I wrote for Hanji. I'm so happy to finally be able to share it with all of you.

You look at the destroyed castle ahead of you. Fear runs through your veins as you notice the titans storming the premises.

The sun barely shining from behind the walls, you notice the damage around you is far too great for it to have just started.

By the looks of it, the cadets have been fighting for at least a couple of hours.

"But that's not possible. Titans have never shown any signs that they could walk at night!" You think to yourself as you gently tap the sides of your horse, making it go faster.

You get ready to draw your blades when you lay your eyes on the five teenagers standing on the roof. They are too far away and screaming would be pointless.

Until you notice someone jump off the roof and before you know it, bright lightning comes falling from the sky, much like when Eren transforms.

You decide to slow down for a few minutes while the 3-meter class titan takes down several of its kind before getting its hair pulled, making it hard for It to move. From afar, you hear Krista's voice:

"If you're going to die protecting this tower, forget about it! Tear it down!"

You can feel your heart skip a bit, Maybe I misheard her, you think to yourself. Is it possible that this small, big-headed titan is one of them?

From all your research and theories, you did come across the possibility of other people having the same power as Eren and Annie, but you didn't realize there could be another person in such close proximity to you with this ability.

As the teenagers now rest on the floor, surrounded by all the debris and dead titans, you switch onto your gear preparing to kill the remaining titans.

"Are you guys ok?" You ask, striking the first one. They all smile at you, the relief on their faces is undeniable. That brings a smile to your face.

"Holy shit, I have never been so happy to see you, Y/N!" Connie says before putting his hands on the back of his head, you can see a few tears coming down his cheeks as they run after Christa.

Before you have time to do anything, you see a titan in front of her, about to grab her small body with its hands. As you prepare to kill it, you see a figure fly past you and strike one blow to the titan's nape.

You smile at the black-haired girl standing on top of a pile of rocks.

"Mikasa!"

"We'll take it from here. Come on, Y/N"

You nod at her before taking off, killing at least 3 titans on the way.

.

Once the Scouts ensure that all titans are dead, you use the cloud of smoke to go check on the person who emerged from the now decomposing corpse.

Ymir lost a leg and an arm, not including all of her internal injuries. Christa is already by her side while everyone else seems to take a step further away from her.

You feel two hands grabbing your waist and someone's head resting on your shoulder. A smile appears on your lips once you smell her perfume so close to you.

"I'm so glad you came!" Hanji whispers in your ear, her voice bringing chills up and down your skin.

"Of course I did!" She turns your body around and you take the opportunity to wrap your arms around her neck, giving her a quick kiss. "You asked me to!"

She smiles at you before turning her focus to the injured girl on the floor. Steam is already coming out of her wounds before Hanji even has time to take a closer look.

As you are about to kneel by her side, you pay close attention to Christa's next words.

"My real name is Historia."

The small, blonde girl looks at you right after Ymir closes her eyes once again, you flash her a gentle smile, in a way of telling her everything will be ok before starting to move the taller girl onto the stretcher.

With Hanji and Moblit's help, you finish tying her body up in place, not only trying to prevent her injuries from getting worse, but also to give the other soldiers a sense of security. Some of them seem too scared to even be around her, even if she's not awake.

You watch as her body gets lifted from the floor and makes its way towards the top of the walls.

Before you have time to use your own gear, you feel Hanji's hand wrap around your torso and your feet suddenly aren't touching the floor anymore. You let out a startled scream as she brings you up towards the top of the wall with her own gear.

Once she places you on the floor, you feel your legs shaking slightly.

"A warning would've been nice!!!" Your body falls on the floor as you try to catch your breath, your heart pounding in your chest.

She sits next to you, moving your hair away from your face so she can get a better look at you.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to surprise you." She smiles at you, you try to stay mad at her but the heat rising to your cheeks clearly proves you won't be able to.

You lean closer to her, softly brushing your lips against hers but as you are about to kiss her, you hear Christa's voice calling her name.

"We'll continue this later, I promise." You say and Hanji looks rather disappointed by the interruption but finding out what happened before the Scouts got there is the priority.

You can hear the two of them talking and the blonde girl explains how Ymir took the knife out of Connie's hand and jumped, transforming into a titan in midair.

"Ymir is an ally of humanity!"

A smirk takes over your features, Ymir is not the nicest person you know but, when it comes to the girl she loves, she would do anything to keep her safe.

You look at your favorite girl walking away by Christa's side and you decide to follow closely behind, paying attention to every word they are saying.

"Historia Reiss, as in the Royal Family Reiss?" You say before a few seconds of silence. She only nods and looks at her feet. You touch her right shoulder as Hanji touches her left, and at the same time you both say,

"Nice to meet you, Historia!" Followed by a warm and gentle smile.

.

As you get closer to Ymir's body, Historia runs and kneels by her side. You look at Moblit, who seems a bit surprised to see you, but still pays more attention to the current issue.

"She's still in a coma. She has, however, stopped bleeding and steam continues to come out of her wounds."

The three of you start to walk away, talking about which course of action will be the best but before you get too far, Hanji suddenly stops walking.

"Y/N... we don't know this for sure but we are almost certain that Bertholdt and Reiner are the Colossal and Armored Titans." She says, quietly. In a state of shock and denial, you simply let out a laugh, hoping it was just a sick joke.

"You cannot be serious right now." You take a deep breath. Hanji gets closer and places a hand on your shoulder.

"Have I ever lied to you?"

You look behind you to see Eren and the other two boys talking. You can only understand parts of what they are saying, but as soon as the red flag on the wall is ripped from its pole, everyone goes silent.

All you can hear is Reiner's confession.

"Reiner, are we doing this here? NOW?" You can hear the despair in Bertholdt's voice but also a hint of excitement. You see a silhouette pass by you and slice both boys. Reiner's arm and Bertholdt's throat.

As Mikasa is about to finish the tall, brown-haired boy off, Reiner pushes her off the wall.

You can see bright, yellow lights around them as you run back towards Eren. Armin yells telling him to run away but it's too late.

Everything happens too fast. The lightning strikes both boys and an explosion pushes you all away from them.

Your body gets flung against the boxes containing equipment and as you open your eyes, the Armored Titan and the Colossal Titan stand before you.

Reiner holds Eren in his hand as he goes down the wall and Bert slowly extends his arms grabbing Ymir and one other soldier.

The heat coming from the Colossal Titan plus the pain from your unhealed wounds are enough to turn your vision black before you can even realize it.

.

You wake up a few minutes later, the blue sky finally showing up from behind the dark gray clouds. You let out a grunt as you sit up, looking around you to access the situation.

You see the massive titan still attached to the wall and steam coming out of its body. From the looks of it, he's been sitting in this exact position for at least 20 minutes. You can't see any skin on his face, just his bones.

"Y/N!" Historia's voice enters your ears right before you hear a loud roar coming from the ground. You look at her, waiting for some kind of explanation but she looks just as confused as you.

"Was that the Armored Titan?" You try to stand up but the pain in your head forces you to lay back down. Another grunt leaves your throat as you frown in frustration.

You can hear Historia giggle softly.

"Don't break any more ribs, Y/N." You look at her, your mouth hanging wide open as you start laughing at her statement, but before you have time to go off on her, the wall starts shaking and the Colossal Titan's body starts to detach from the wall, making its way towards the ground.

As his body hits the floor, you can see the intense cloud of steam coming up and multiple soldiers screaming, you can recognize Hanji's voice as one of them.

Your heart skips a beat and you quickly get up on your feet, completely forgetting about your own pain. You see dozens of soldiers being flung in the air and among them, you notice Hanji.

As the hook of her gear detaches from the wall, her body begins to fall and you realize she's unconscious. Somehow finding enough strength, you run towards her, jumping over the bodies of other soldiers who suffered the same fate as her.

You position yourself underneath her falling body just seconds before she hits the floor. In a miraculous matter, you manage to grab Hanji without further injuring yourself or her.

You walk closer to the injured soldiers with her body in your arms, right before placing Hanji down on the spot you were once resting on.

Gently, you place her head above your jacket and remove her glasses to have a better look at her injuries, making sure your touch won't cause her any more pain.

.

Five hours go by and most soldiers are still passed out. The ones with minor injuries start waking up and getting examined by those who weren't caught in the explosion.

Eren and Ymir have been taken away by Bertholdt and Reiner but there is nothing you can do. With the horses on the other side of the wall, waiting is your only option.

"Hannes." You call the blonde man standing by your side.

As you make eye contact with him, you tilt your head towards Eren's best friends. "You should go give them something to eat." While you hand him three rations, he nods and starts walking towards the teenagers.

Mikasa wraps herself with the scarf and for a second you can see tears in her eyes. You let a sigh, feeling bad for not being able to chase after Eren.

"Y/N?" You hear Hanji's voice by your side. You quickly look at her before leaning down her face, trying to get closer to her but not enough to worsen her injuries.

"Are you alright?" You ask.

"I've been better" She lets out a weak laugh, you shake your head and smile at her. Even when she's in pain, Hanji tries to make you smile.

As you start playing with her hair, you hear Commander Erwin's voice coming from behind you.

"I'll be right back." You say as you watch her frown. Once you're standing up, you blow her a kiss as you walk towards the commander.

You quickly salute before he gives you a look and nods. He asks you and Moblit if the situation remains the same but suddenly you feel a hand wrap around your boot.

Looking down, you see Hanji crawling towards the tall, blonde man standing in front of you. As she manages to find the strength, she looks up at the three of you.

"Bring me a map." She says, before collapsing on the floor yet again.

As the newly welcomed squad uses the lifts to switch the horses from one side of the wall to the other, Moblit quickly hands Hanji a map of the area. She stares at it for a few seconds before pointing at one specific spot.

"It might be a long shot, but there's a giant forest here." She says. You can notice how her hands shake slightly and your heart sinks for a moment. "It's not like they can hide the Armored Titan's footprints but I think that's where they are headed."

Someone standing behind you asks why she thinks that, but you can see how it hurts her to talk. The steam from the Colossal Titan probably got into her airways and burned not only the external part of her body but as well as the inside.

"It's a gamble." You say, all eyes now turn to you. Hanji nods gently with a smirk curling up on her lips. "Even if they can still transform, the titans outside the walls are still a threat."

Erwin clears his throat before starting to explain his plan. The soldiers who were badly burned are to stay here and rest but anyone who can ride a horse was to follow him after Eren.

.

You watch as the horses gallop away, leaving behind only dust and the support of their comrades. As you turn around to talk to Moblit, you watch Hanji crawling around and struggling to move.

You arch your right eyebrow as Moblit shrugs his shoulders, both of you try to find out where she's trying to go.

"Hanji?" He asks, tilting his head.

"Get me a horse!" She blurts out before collapsing on the floor again, you notice how she's struggling to breathe so you kneel next to her, gently placing your hand on her back.

"My love, where are you trying to go?" You ask, giving her the gentlest of looks.

"To the village where they captured the titan that couldn't walk." She says, tears forming in her eyes.

You sigh before looking at Moblit and shaking your head, she's in no condition to walk, much less ride a horse.

"Do you mean Ragako?" He asks while a confused look takes over his features. He then proceeds to look up at you, who now stares at him, daggers coming from your eyes.

You shake your head repeatedly, trying to quietly tell him not to indulge her.

"I need to see it... with my own eyes!" Hanji gives you a pleading look, almost as if she's silently begging you for permission. Before you can even reply to her, Moblit speaks again.

"Don't say something so ridiculous!" He blurs out. You widen your eyes at him for this is the first time you've ever seen him speak to her in such a manner. He takes a deep breath and nods. "All right. If you have a hunch then I'll go there on my own."

Before she can argue with him, he sprints towards the edge of the wall. "You just stay here with Y/N and pass out or something!" He says before gathering with other soldiers.

Hanji grunts and her body once again lays against the floor. You look at her, feeling bad for not being able to protect her. In a second, she uses the last ounce of her strength left to lay on her back as she stares at the now bright, blue sky.

You stand up once again, determined to move her closer to another soldier, so they could apply medicine on her burns. She proceeds to look at you as she tries to find an angle where it doesn't hurt to breathe.

In an instant, you lower your body and pick her up in your arms. A loud squirm leaving her throat as she wraps her arms around your neck. Hanji smiles at you brightly before shifting her lips, inviting you for a kiss.

You happily oblige and carefully lower your body once again so your lips can meet hers. It's a quick and gentle kiss but filled with love nevertheless. You take a few steps forward before placing her down again.

The black-haired soldier comes to examine Hanji but as you are about to leave and go check to make sure Moblit was able to leave the wall safely, you feel a hand wrapping around your wrist.

"Don't leave me." Hanji says. You know it took all of her strength to ask you for this small favor. With a warm, bright smile, you sit behind her, crossing your legs and gently placing her head on your lap.

She lets out a satisfied grunt and you laugh gently, trying not to move too much as not to cause her any extra pain.

After a few minutes, the soldier hands you a small container filled with a mix of herbs, recently mushed into a paste.

You silently mouth the words "thank you" at them before changing your focus to the brunette laying on you.

Her eyes are now closed as she rests on your legs. Not wanting to startle her, you touch her shoulders as gently as possible, barely shaking her body.

As she looks at you, her lips curl into a smile.

"I'll rub some medicine on your face, ok?" You whisper into her ear as you stroke her hair. She quietly nods and closes her eyes again.

You dip two of your fingers into the paste before gently rubbing them against her face. Her features suddenly change and you know she's now being painfully reminded of the burns on her face.

Tears stream down your face onto the tip of her nose, the last you want is to inflict more pain on her but the wounds need to be treated.

"I'm so sorry" You repeat over and over again until there's nothing left on the container.

Once she opens her eyes, she fully takes in the sight of you crying over her. She quickly raises her hand, touching your cheek. You nuzzle yourself against her touch, letting out a sad smile.

"It's ok, I'm ok!" She says, trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible but right after finishing her sentence, she starts coughing.

You place your hand on the center of her back, carefully helping her stand up. Once she finds enough balance to sit on her own, you hand her a small bottle of water.

As she drinks, you use the back of your hands to dry the tears that roll down your cheeks. Hanji finally puts the bottle down and wraps her arms around your shoulders again.

The smell of her skin mixed with the herb is enough to calm you down.

You bring her body closer to you, paying attention to your movements. As your hands rub up and down her back, she places a soft kiss against your cheeks.

"Thank you for staying." You say, moving her hair so it won't come in contact with the medicine. "I know you wanted to see that titan, but your well-being comes first."

She sighs deeply, clearly annoyed but a smile still on her face. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"There will be other titans but.." You say, trying to finish your sentence but Hanji rolls her eyes at you.

"But there's only one of me, yeah." You both burst into laughter, simply not being able to hold it in. Suddenly, you hear a voice coming from the body existing next to you.

You shift your head, making eye contact with Sasha.

"God, shut up!" That is all she says before covering her face with her hands, an attempt to stop the sun from hitting her eyes. You make eye contact with Hanji and she simply shrugs her shoulders.

"Maybe we should just give her something to eat." She whispers, trying to avoid yet another burst of anger out of the poor girl. You simply nod, using your right hand to dig through the bag standing by your side.

You place an apple on the floor and roll it away from you, aiming for Sasha's hand.

As soon as the fruit comes to a stop, her eyes go wide and you can almost see her inhale the apple.

Hanji starts laughing once again before resting her chin on your shoulder. Once she stops, both of you just stay in silence until you decide to speak.

"Thank you for the letters." You say with a smile on your face. She looks confused for a few seconds, but once she realizes you are talking about all the notes she has left for you before previous missions, the brightest of smiles appears on her face.

"You are very welcome!" She says, touching your face with her right hand. "I wrote them with so much love!"

"Can you please explain to me how Christa is.... I mean Historia is part of the royal family?"

"OOOOH YEAH!" She screams excitedly. She repositions herself, sitting on top of your thighs as her legs wrap around your back. "Get ready, because this is wild!"

.

"Holy crap." You say, trying to process all the information she just told you.

"I know, right?" Hanji says, putting her hands above her head. "It's insane!"

"Do you think she knows something we don't?" You question while staring at the sky.

"That's what we hope." Hanji says while holding your hand.

You stay in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the fact that you are both alive. Not well, but at least alive.

As you wait for your comrades to return, you let your body go, falling backward onto the floor. You look at the sunset and raise your hand up to the sky.

"What is it, Y/N?" Hanji asks before joining you. A smile appears on your lips before you kiss her forehead.

"Even if things take a different turn now," you say, still looking up at your hand, "I'm just glad I have you here with me to deal with all of this."

"Thank you for coming." She whispers against your cheeks before turning your face with her index finger, making you look at her.

"Of course!" You say before giving her a peck on the lips and the two of you went back to staring at the sky. "I'll always be by your side!"

Even if you don't know where to go from now on, at least you will always have the certainty that Hanji will be there for you. Maybe the two of you should focus on healing before falling headfirst into a new mission.

But just for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and if you feel comfortable, let me know what you think!


End file.
